Half-Blood Collage
by cynder1827
Summary: This is an AU of some sorts it's not normal but it is a different kind of school just read the summery inside please before looking for something else to read just give it a look because I'm not got at summary's like this so please give it a look before saying no. Also so no one is confused there is no Leico (LeoXNico) the couples are in the intro I'm so sorry for the confusion
1. Chapter 1

**Half-Blood Collage**

Plot: This is there last year at Half-Blood collage and to celebrate it the school is doing their annual graduate scavenger hunt were the students are divided into 8 teams and only 6 to a team and as for the other students they get to continue and finish the two semesters at school. As for the teams they have two embark the redials and clues and the team with the most treasures wins and automatic graduates, while the others have to do an essay and the winning team gets a special rewords for their determination, heart, and strength to work as a team.

**(Also the POV will change depending on the chapter and test) **

Parings: Percy & Nico, Piper & Annabeth, Jason & Leo, Thalia & Bianca, Frank & Hazel, Jake & Will, Silena & Charles, Chris & Clarisse, Travis & Kate, Grover & Juniper

**The teams will be said in the story so you'll just have to wait, oh and just to let you know yes I will also work on the other story's I made up this new rule were I do one chapter of each story and post in and move to the next so just hang in there ok and I hope this story sparks some interest and please no ranting reviews or hate only nice ones are allowed Hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter one

Chapter: 1

Leo's POV:

They say seiner year was the most memorable year of collage well it's is but also isn't. You see this time of year in collage for the last great even though I call it seiners because it's easer so don't judge me ok. Anyway I was on my way to the auditorium when my brother's Jake and Charles came up to me "Hey Leo ready for the ceremony" Jake asked and I shrugged "Why would I, I wouldn't get picket for this so I wouldn't bother" I said looking down and Charles put a hand on my shoulder "Hey cheer up you could get picket" he said "Yeah one out of fifty chance" I said "Oh come on Leo you usually look on the bright side why the change?" Jake asked "It's because I really want to do this to prove I'm not just good at building stuff" I said "Oh come on Leo you have a gift as well" Jake said and Charles nodded "Yeah I mean you got dad's gift while me and Jake can only build stuff" Charles said and I nodded.

The thing is our dad is Hephaestus King of fire and yes I said it King that mean were princes. The gift there talking about is fire you see our dad can weal fire with just his hand and I got that and the difference I have off all my family is that my hands are different. Anyway just to let you know there's actually only a few royalties at this collage, let's see if I can remembered correctly there's Piper, Silena and Drew the daughters of Aphrodite Queen of Love **(She like a love expert and she try's helping people out key word 'try')**,Pollex and Castor son's of Dionysus king of Wine **(I know I didn't think there was such a thing either but he does supply the kingdom with wine just as his title says)**, Will son of Apollo King of Light **( he's kingdom helps out with the bow's and arrow's and they have gold), **Luke, Chris, Travis, Connor and Chris son's of Hermes king of speed**(He delivers things to each Kingdom really fast like in an hour or two to three days)**, Clarisse and Frank daughter and son of Ares king of weapons**( He supplies the Kingdoms with weapons), **Annabeth daughter of Athena Queen of wisdom**(She the one who makes battle plans for every kingdom just in case we were attacked),** Katie and Miranda daughters of Demeter Queen of harvest's**( She's the one that supplies the kingdoms with food)**, Bianca, Nico and Hazel son and daughters of Hades King of riches**( in other words he's the riches out of all the kingdoms)**, Zoe Nightshade adopted daughter of Artemis Queen of the Hunt **(She supplies everyone with meat)**, Thalia and Jason Daughter and Son of Zeus King of the sky's **(Because he has the most Power Hades might be richer but he has more power),** Then there's Percy Son of Poseidon King of the sea's **(He's in charge of the kingdoms trades and water supplies)**, as for my dad well… our kingdom just builds stuff for the other kingdoms not the big but important.

Any way we walked throw the door the let into the auditorium and just waited for it to start and while it is I might as well tell you about the others that I kind of know about. Well I'll start with Piper she's a bet of a tomboy but has her pretty side to her too, she loves playing soccer and unlike her sister's she hats makeup, Silena is a beauty queen she's beautiful but is also really kind and sweet and my brother Charles has a crush on her which I'm ok with, Now Drew on the other hand is horrible she thinks everything's about her and most of the boys here actually fall for her but everyone knows it's Jason she wants' but he wasn't interested in her so he said no but she still hasn't given up. Anyhow there's Will he's a great guy and he's really good had helping people with their wounds and my brother Jake has a big crush on him, Luke is a pretty descant guy he's a good fighter and if really fast and between you and me I sometimes think he has a crush on Ethan Nakamura a normal student here, Luke's Brothers Travis and Connor are pranksters they like doing things their own way… well that is until Katie came into Travis's live and he stopped and I could swear I could hear Connor in the bathroom crying and it's probable because they don't hang out as much as they us to.

Clarisse is a stubborn girl and will beat you up if you insult her and she's dating Chris. As for her Brother he's kind of the opposite but not he's willing to do anything for a friend and totally has a Crush on Hazel, There's Annabeth who is a book worm ask her something and she'll answer it in a heartbeat… most of the time, Bianca is a girl with a talent of archery and other things she like's hanging with others, as for her brother Nico he's a bit of a quiet one and you mostly see him reading then hanging out with people and he wears glasses all the time it's not important but I thought I should mention it anyway and he wears all black with an occasional white now and then, there's Jason he's the caption of the football team and is good at History and I may have a crush on him, and Percy's Caption of the swim team he's a really great guy according to other people he's loyal and will do anything for a friend and if I can remember correctly he has family: I know he has a younger brother named Tyson who will attend next year and he has a sister named Pyra **(Just saying right now that they say she's older but I feel like they're twins) **and an older half-brother named Triton.

Also when he first came here he was a goof ball but now he's somewhat serious but he loves having fun. Before I could continue our principle Mr. Chiron started to speak "Ladies and Gentleman thank you for coming to the ceremony were if you can all remember that 48 of you will be selected to participate in this event as for the rest of you, you shall continue the school year as normal" Most people just groaned at that "Yes, Yes I know not all of you like that but it is a most… anyway how we're going to do this is simple the first person to be called is the leader and I will draw five more names and that will be a group of six then they will pack their stuff and will go into a bus and be taken to eight different buildings that will be in the same area but far enough to give each other privacy" Mr. Chiron or Chiron said and I signed that's when I saw a worker bring out a box that contained all the students name.

Chiron said thank you and turned to us again "Ok everyone before we begin I just like to say this right now when your team is picked there will be no changing no matter what also when you get there who ever your rooming with your stuck with alright?" he asked and everyone said yes then he began "The first leader is" she said before putting his hand in and took a name out and read it out loud "Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano" Chiron said and everyone began to clap and a girl wearing a purple dress stud up and started walking to the stage where she stud and smiled then Chiron picked another name "The next person to join Ms. Arellano's team is" he said reading the name "Hazel levesque Di Angelo" she said and everyone clapped again and a girl with curly brown hair stud up and walked up there and stud next to Reyna. Then the Next one was Frank Zhang La Rue, then Dakota vine, Gwen Evens, and there last member was Leila Everglade.

After all six were brought up everyone clapped and Chiron told them to take a set behind him "Alright the second leader will be… Luke Castellan" he said and everyone clapped for him some girls even screamed his name and he stud up on the stage and Chiron called the other names: Ethan Nakamura, Kayla Ray, Mark woods, Christopher Flames, and Juniper Nymph. Everyone clapped for them before they went to go sit down "Third team leader is… Butch Rain" He said and a boy with a tattoo of a rainbow when to the stage and people clapped for him and then his team was called: Travis Stoll Castellan, Katie Gardiner, Malcolm Grey, Nyssa Red, and Castor Wine everyone clapped for them and they went to sit in the back.

Then he picked the fourth "The forth leader is… Clarisse La Rue" he said and everyone cheered for her and she stud on stage then her team: Chris Rodriguez Castellan, Harley Steam, Grover Underwood, Miranda Gardiner and Connor Stoll Castellan. When they were all up there everyone clapped and they sat down. Then the fifth "Now the Fifth leader is… Drew Tanaka Love" she said and 85% of the boys yelled for her and she just winked at them and waved then her team mates 'or slaves' I thought: Lacy Ever wood, Mitchell ever wood, Sophia diamond, Henry Sly and Natasha North everyone clapped and they sat down.

Next "Our Sixth leader is… Silena Beauregard Love" he said and everyone even my brother Charles yelled out her name and she smiled and waved then he called the rest of her team: Will Solace Sun, Jake Mason Forge, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Austin Shin and Charles Beckendorf Forge everyone clapped for them I was just glad my brothers were on the same team, Then they sat down, Next "The Seventh team leader is… Zoe Nightshade Moon" them she went up and everyone clapped for her and Chiron called her team: Thalia Grace, Bianca Di Angelo, Phoebe moonlight, Dawn Smith and Daphne Montgomery. I guess we're having a team of girls 'hmm that's new' I thought "Ok now for the last team leader will be… Percy Jackson" he said and almost everyone clapped and screamed then the reason of his team: Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean Love, Jason Grace and… And "Leo Valdez Forge" Chiron said and all I could do is stand and started walking and went to the stage where I could feel like people are laughing at me but I couldn't let it show so I just showed half a smile and People clapped for us and we went to the back at sat down.

When we sat down Chiron started to speak again "Now that we have our eight teams let us wish all of them good look and save trip" after he said that everyone started getting up from both sides and went to go say good luck and hope you win…since no one really talks to me I just went to my room and started packing hoping that I won't make a fool of myself in front of my teammates.


End file.
